Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording apparatus that gives a time code to a video image, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus that is driven by a battery as a power source needs to lengthen drive time within a limited battery capacity. Accordingly, there is a known electronic apparatus equipped with an auto-power-off function that turns off the power when there is no user's operation in a predetermined period.
For example, there is an electronic apparatus that turns OFF power when a specific operation is not given within a predetermined period after turning ON the power under a setting of special auto-power-off at a timing that is earlier than a regular auto-power-off period passes (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-124064 (JP 2010-124064A)). As a result of this, the electronic apparatus disclosed in this publication is trying to suppress useless battery exhaustion certainly.
On the other hand, a compact camcorder (compact video camera) of high resolution is put on a commercial scene in recent years. Particularly, a camcorder (video camera) in a category of an action cam can be installed in a place that was difficult to install until now. For example, the camcorder concerned enables unmanned photographing from the sky by installing it on a small helicopter that is remotely controlled, and enables photographing at a tire side of a car moving in a high speed. Thus, a camcorder is positively used for taking television or movies.
Furthermore, there is a usage where video images in various angles are taken with a plurality of camcorders simultaneously and these video images are collected into one video image by editing the video images. In this case, if time codes that are mutually synchronized are given to the video images taken by the camcorders, it is easy to adjust the timings of the video images at the time of editing the video images.
Incidentally, a clocking error of a clocking crystal in a power OFF state (for example, in a power OFF mode with a low frequency) becomes large as compared with the clocking error in a power ON state. As a result, when the power is turned OFF from ON, the timings of the time codes set up in the power ON state may deviate greatly due to the clocking error in the power OFF state.
Accordingly, when power of one of a plurality of photographing devices is turned OFF by the auto-power-off function disclosed in the above-mentioned publication while video images are taken with the photographing devices, the time code of the photographing device of which power is turned OFF is deviated from the time codes of the other photographing devices. As a result, when the video images obtained by the photographing devices are edited, the timings are not matched mutually.